Cube
by patricia51
Summary: Jo Lupo is being tortured. Slowly, relentlessly. And she loves it. Sequel to "Compensations". Femslash. Jo/Zoe. Pretty much pure smut.


Cube by patricia51

(Jo Lupo is being tortured. Slowly, relentlessly. And she loves it. Sequel to "Compensations". Femslash. Jo/Zoe. Pretty much pure smut.)

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Jo Lupo moaned. Her eyes closed the Head of Security for Global Dynamics struggled and pulled frantically at the bonds that circled her wrists and ankles. Those bonds stretched slightly, as the material they were made of allowed then to do, but then pulled the former Eureka deputy back against the mattress.

A little clinking sound echoed in the dimly lit room before a soft voice whispered.

"My oh MY that was impressive. But you're not getting off that easily Madame Security Director. I'm more than willing to bet that you can do much better than that."

Jo stared down her body at the figure kneeling between her outstretched and fastened legs. Dark brown eyes met hazel ones. Without looking the owner of those hazel eyes reached into the metal bowl next to the bed. This time not one but two dripping cubes were plucked out, one in each hand. Still holding Jo's eyes in a near hypnotic gaze a cube stretched out and was lowered towards each bare breast only to be held poised just above the dark brown nipples.

From each cube a droplet fell. Then another. And another. Each time the tear shaped wetness splashed on Jo's hard nubbins she squirmed. Then, remorselessly, the cubes were lowered until they pressed firmly on their targets. Around and around they circled, leaving glistening trails that slowly slid down Jo's skin.

Jo's body lifted as far from the bed as the restraints allowed. She bucked wildly but the cubes remained firmly panted against her nipples, nipples that were now so hard they nearly hurt.

"Please, pleaseeeeee," Jo begged. "Please Zoe."

The blonde teen sat back on her folded legs, surveying her older lover. A smile danced across her face, which had been fixed into an expression of determination until then.

"Please what Jo?" the girl teased as she tossed the two nearly melted ice cubes back into the stainless steel bowl. She surveyed the nude body before her. Nylon stockings stretched to the four heavy bedposts. The Harvard student knew the loops around Jo's wrists and ankles were quite open, that her girlfriend could actually free herself if she wanted. But she knew that Jo didn't want that at all. The one time her struggles had allowed her left hand to slip free there had been an immediate struggle to get her wrist back into the nylon hold.

Freed for a moment of the delicious torture of the dripping ice cubes being placed on her skin Jo sagged back against the bed. Her body was soaked, both from the melting ice that Zoe had trailed over her body and from her own nectar, released more and more as the exquisite sensations had brought her to a fever pitch. From her position between Jo's legs Zoe could scent the other girl's arousal and the sweet aroma made her head spin.

Who would have believed it Zoe thought. Jo was always so determined, so in charge, such a leader. Who would have thought that one of her greatest fantasies was to be tied up, helpless to resist or deny anything a lover demanded of her? But Zoe had found that out and was determined, as well as incredibly excited, to give the other woman her fantasy.

The minute Zoe had finished the last of her course final exams at Harvard she had left for the airport without waiting to see what her grades were. They would come in the mail over the holidays and after all, she was sure she would have straight A's. It was much more important to see Jo.

There had been thing that had given her pause. She had let herself into Jo's company furnished house and had found time to take a shower and get properly attired for the arrival of her girlfriend. She had delighted in the look of surprise on Jo's face when she came in the door. But for one moment it seemed like Jo was taken aback more than just surprised to find her waiting, almost as though she had forgot their relationship.

Of course they hadn't come out as a couple or anything like that. Although she had been attracted to Jo for a long time before she had had the opportunity to all but attack her the night before she left for Harvard there were just too many other people involved with and around them to do anything but take things day by day. Maybe that was the cause of the initial almost shock Jo had seemed to display that evening.

But then this WAS Eureka and strange things happened. Her dad's relationship with Tess seemed to be strained and as for Henry and his wife, well, you d think something really peculiar was going on there. So Zoe dismissed her wandering thoughts and returned to the present. Or at least to how they had arrived at the present.

That evening after supper, under the guise of "giving Dad and Tess time alone" she had left for Jo's house. Spending the night there was no problem. She had told SARAH to tell her Dad, if he asked. Once upon a time he would have before she could have even left the house. Now he had confidence in her not to be getting into trouble as well as the assurance that when trouble happened in Eureka it wasn't going to be her fault.

She had left a message at GD telling Jo that she was hoping to get a chance to run into her whenever she got off work. Jo would know that meant she was at the house waiting. Zoe quickly prepared the bed. She giggled as she did. Knowing the other woman as she did she had gone out and bought two pairs of nylon stockings to tie at each corner of the four poster bed. She had checked Jo's dresser drawers and her foresight had been confirmed. Not a thigh high in the whole place.

Rummaging through the kitchen cupboards she found a metal bowl, filled it with ice and put it in the freezer. She debated what to wear for maximum effect. Being nude was a thought but, like Jo, she enjoyed the teasing that a sexy outfit produced. She settled on a pair of very skimpy black lace panties and a pale blue shirt of Jo's that she wore completely unbuttoned. She studied herself in the mirror. Excellent. The shirt was large enough to cover most of her while giving glimpses of her panties, tummy and cleavage as it swayed when she walked. As a final touch she donned a pair of black heels.

Zoe checked the time. Getting close to Jo's usual arrival time. Using a pair of oven mitts she took the bowl from the freezer and placed it in the bedroom. She hoped she hadn't waited too long. The ice cubes needed to have started to melt for maximum effect.

Something fortunately delayed Jo for it took longer for the cubes to start their melting than Zoe had thought. But by the time she heard the front door open and then close the ice was beginning to swim in a pool of cold water.

"Zoe?"

"Up here in the bedroom," the teen replied.

"That sounds promising," replied the dark haired woman, who mounted the stairs in a hurry. In moments she appeared in the doorway, raising one eyebrow and nodding in approval at the sight of Zoe's outfit.

"Very nice."

Zoe shrugged her shoulders and the shirt fell to her feet, leaving her only in her black heels and black lace panties. "How's this then?"

"Incredible," whispered Jo, who started towards the blonde girl.

"Wait." Zoe held up a hand, a hand that faintly trembled.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I want to do something special tonight. It will be wonderful but I need you to follow what I ask, tell, you to do."

Jo licked her lips. Unable to tear her eyes from the firm athletic body in front of her she nodded.

"Good. Take your clothes off Jo. Just drop them right there."

The ex-ranger nodded again. She began to undress. Her fingers fumbled a bit as she could not or would not stop looking at Zoe, who felt both her moisture building and her nipples becoming incredibly hard. Then the older woman was nude and looked at the teen expectantly.

"Get on the bed and stretch out."

Jo's eyes widened but once more she licked her lips as she walked to the bed. Gracefully she climbed on to it and stretched out on her back.

"Arms over your head," directed Zoe, her mouth so dry she could hardly speak. "Part your legs and point your toes."

As Jo complied the Harvard student walked to the head of the bed, her small form breasts bouncing slightly. Jo's eyes were riveted on them. Taking a deep breath Zoe took the stocking tied to the top right bedpost and slipped the loop in the free end over Jo's wrist. The olive-skinned woman twisted her head and looked at her wrist in surprise and then in dawning understanding as Zoe swiftly moved to the foot of the bed, caught up a shapely ankle and fastened it before moving to the other side.

Zoe held her breath. Would Jo go along with this? Would she pull free? Then she breathed deeply as Jo closed her eyes, tugged experimentally on the nylon restraints and gave a soft moan of excitement.

Quickly the blonde fastened the other side; leaving Jo spread-eagled on the bed. Stepping out of her heels Zoe pulled a small end table to the side of the bed and quickly placed the bowl of ice on it. Then she clambered onto the bed and knelt between the other girl's fastened legs. She leaned forward, a hand braced on either side of Jo's body and kissed her, softly and gently at first, then becoming more urgent as the woman under her responded. Breasts touched, hard pink nipples wobbling back and forth on equally hard dark brown ones. Then Zoe sat up.

She plucked a cube from the bowl, juggling it in her hand and displaying it to the bound woman. Reaching back, she slid the wet coldness along the toes of Jo's right foot and then slipped it along the sensitive bottom of that same foot.

The reaction of the other girl was immediate. Her toes curled, she gasped and a tremor ran through her body starting at her foot and shooting up. That same reaction took place when Zoe tossed the cube to her other hand and ran it along the bottom of Jo's other foot and then along the ankle and up the back of the shapely calf. Then the blonde girl snatched up two ice pieces and slowly drug them up the inside of the dark haired girl's legs all the way to the inner thighs.

"Zoe!" Jo bucked her hips wildly, calling her girlfriend's name as her head rolled back and forth on her shoulders. Then those shoulders were the next target; the gloating blonde teen loving what she was doing to the older woman. Arms, neck, even the palms of Jo's hands; nothing was spared.

As Zoe held the two melting cubes firmly against Jo's nipples she suddenly felt the other woman stiffen and then cry out in a high pitched keen. Just that sound allowed Zoe to reach her own peak and explode without even touching herself. But she didn't stop. She released the remnants of the cubes she had been holding, now reduced to tiny slivers. As Jo calmed slightly she grabbed another cube. Rising to her knees the blonde slid the ice down her own flat belly and into her panties. Not even trying to hold back her own moans she rubbed it along her open wet sex before offering it to Jo.

Her eyes shinning the security director accepted the proffered ice fragment in her lips. The moment she did Zoe took one more from the bowl, the largest one left, and places it in her own lips. She leaned forward and the tip touched the soft hollow of Jo's throat. Molding her body to the one under her she slid slowly down, rubbing against Jo as the ice in her lips trailed down the firm strong body.

The cold wetness drug between Jo's breasts then over her quivering belly. It circled her navel, dipped into it and then marched over the swell of her mound. Hurrying now as the cube evaporated Zoe nestled between Jo's legs, finding the one spot she had left along until then. She pressed the ice and her lips along the open slit before her and then used her tongue tip to push the remainder into Jo and hold it there.

If Jo had thrashed and squirmed before she went berserk now. Zoe slid her hands under the other girl, fastening them to the taut butt and holding on for dear life and Jo let loose with a series of yells that matched the multiple releases her body was giving her. Zoe ground herself on the bed, needing no more than that to go off like a rocket herself.

When the shivering and shaking quieted Jo slipped from her bonds as Zoe crept up the bed and into her waiting arms. The pair pulled the rumpled covers up over them. Wordless they held each other and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Zoe slept late. When she awoke she yawned and started to stretch. She couldn't. She tried to scratch her nose. She couldn't. Opening one eye she discovered the nylon stockings were still tied to the bed posts. And to HER wrists and ankles this time. The bedroom door opened and Jo came in.

"Are you wearing that to work today?" inquired the blonde teen.

It was a perfectly reasonable question Zoe thought. For Jo was dressed unlike any other time Zoe had ever seen her except in an interesting dream or two. The dark haired woman was all in black; black bustier, black thigh high stockings and black heels.

"I called in. When you re the head of your division you can do that."

"I didn't even know you owned high heels," remarked Zoe. "Especially three inch spike heels."

"I bought the whole outfit the other day. It's been stashed in the truck of my car." Jo walked over to the bed and began to unfasten Zoe. "This, by the way, I did to make sure that you didn't slip away as you did that day you left for Harvard."

"I couldn't help it if you slept late," protested Zoe, looking with longing at the stockings she had just been freed from. Jo smiled when she saw that.

"Don't worry. Those aren't going anywhere. First you might want to see what I bought for you to wear today. And then we're going to have breakfast. I've already made it. Eat hearty. You're going to need your strength.

(The End)


End file.
